


Honey

by littleredwing89



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Kink, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: Mafia!Dick Grayson x Stripper!Reader: Dick had to admit, Roman’s club was classy. The girls were stunning and there was no shortage of them either. Several passed by and fluttered their eyelashes at him. They knew who he was and what he did. They also knew he was filthy rich. He smirked and threw them a wink. “Boss, Sionis sends his deepest respects and has offered you a private booth in the VIP Members Lounge with his best girl...on the house”.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson x Reader, Dick Grayson x You, Dick Grayson/Reader, Mafia!Dick Grayson x Stripper!Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Honey

**HONEY**

_Mafia!Dick Grayson x Stripper!Reader_

**Warnings: NSFW, Smut, Semi-public sex, gun kink, language.**

***

The flashing pink neon lights dazzled around the club as Dick strolled passed the two doormen Sionis had placed there. He nodded his head briefly at them before making his way further into the room. Two of his own personal body guards kept closely behind him. After the last attempt on his life, Dick was forced to up security. Two more bodyguards were stationed outside of the club watching for any suspicious activity. A further three more were already inside the club scouting out the clientele inside.

One of them made their way over to Dick, bowing his head in respect before speaking, “The place is clean boss”, he tapped his ear piece before resuming speaking, “everything is normal outside too. Grant and Kane keep checking in every 30 minutes”.

“Perfect”.

Dick had to admit, Roman’s club was classy. The girls were stunning and there was no shortage of them either. Several passed by and fluttered their eyelashes at him. They knew who he was and what he did. They also knew he was filthy rich. He smirked and threw them a wink.

“Boss, Sionis sends his deepest respects and has offered you a private booth in the VIP Members Lounge with his best girl... _on the house_ ”.

“Put two guards out front of the door”, Dick scanned the room cautiously.

“Of course sir”.

Dick nodded quickly before heading into the back of the club, adjusting the gun in his trouser waistband subtly.

*** 

Jasmine flung open your dressing room door and smirked at you sweetly, her voice taking on a butter-wouldn’t-melt tone which irritated you highly.

“Roman wants you in the VIP Booth in 20 minutes”.

You frowned into the mirror meeting Jaz’s eyes, “What? Why?! Tonight is my night off! I was just getting ready for bar service!”.

Jasmine shrugged, “Well if you want to argue it out with Mr Sionis, be my guest”. She knew you wouldn’t. You weren’t an idiot.

You glowered at her through the mirror and sighed in defeat. Whatever Roman ordered was not to be defied. No one argued with him. Not unless you had a death wish.

You stormed back across to your dresser, picking your usual lingerie off the hanger but Jasmine interrupted you again, “No, no”, she strolled into your room and dropped a black cardboard box onto your dresser table, “Roman wants you in this. Said it’ll impress the suit”.

You peeled open the box and were stunned. Roman had exquisite taste, you had to give him that. The midnight blue lingerie was lacy, the straps of the bra criss-crossing over the middle. You knew it’d only amplify your cleavage. The French lacy underwear was intricate and delicate. It worried you how well Roman knew your taste, and more so, how well this lingerie would showcase your figure.

You lifted out the lingerie carefully and headed towards the curtain at the back of the room to get changed. Jasmine threw you a devilish grin before sauntering out of your room.

Sliding the lacy fabric onto your body, all you could wonder was who Roman wanted you to entertain for the evening. Jasmine had called them a _‘suit’_. You felt your skin prickle with excitement.

Looking into the dresser mirror, you pouted your lips and painted them a deep red. The colour plumped them up perfectly. Slipping the stilettos onto your feet, you took one last look in the mirror before making your way out of the room.

***

Heading down the dimly lit corridor, you smiled towards two security guards outside of the VIP lounge. You saw their eyes taking over your body and you shuddered. No matter how many dances or how many shifts you worked here, you never got used to the greedy glances. One of the guards pushed open the door for you with a seedy smirk on his face, “In you go sweet cheeks, the boss is waiting for you already”.

Thanking him briefly but cursing silently under your breath you walked into the plush, luxurious room. You were stunned. There stood in all his glory was _Dick Grayson_. Everyone knew him. He was a dangerous man. Probably the most powerful in the city. No one crossed him. Not unless they wanted a one way ticket to a body bag.

You swallowed nervously and ran one of your hands through your hair, fluffing it out. You tried to pass it off as a seductive move to hide your nerves but you knew he’d see through the façade.

The dark blue Italian suit fitted him perfectly. Showing off his excellent physique. You watched him drink you in. Clearly impressed with you. He licked his lips and smirked, “Roman said he’d send his best girl, I see he was telling the truth, for a change”.

You felt your cheeks flush at his words and heat spark in the pit of your stomach. It was a rush to know that such a man of influence found you desirable.

“I’ll be yours for the evening, Sir”.

He only hummed in acknowledgement before taking a large sip of scotch.

***

You watched as Dick shrugged off his navy blue suit jacket, the inside lining was made of silk and looked like it would cost at least a month's worth of your rent. However, your eyes quickly darted towards the gun lodged in the back of his trousers. It was a gold pistol and as he dragged it from its holding place, you saw the intricate details carved into the barrel and down the pearl cased handle.

You swallowed nervously and met his crystal blue eyes as he turned around to face you. He was smirking and it only made him more handsome. Dick dropped the gun down onto the table next to the plush chair and winked, “If you’re so interested sweetheart we can use that later”.

You flushed at the thought and let your eyes rake over his shirt. He was muscular and well built. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his toned forearms.

You noticed the gun holster wrapped around his arms holding another two pistols, both black, at either side of his waist. Not as fancy as the one laid on the table but still just as dangerous. You stayed put waiting for him to remove them and he chuckled deeply.

“Oh no, these stay put”, he sat down on the velvet seat and spread his legs wide before patting his knee expectantly.

“Don’t keep me waiting sweetheart”.

***

Your heels clicked against the marble floor as you made your way across to him. His eyes never left yours as you swayed your hips in time with the slow bass of the music. The thrum of the music vibrated through your body.

His eyes glittered in the low lighting and seemed to sparkle more when you placed each knee at the side of his hips, resting the swell of your ass between his open legs, brushing occasionally over his crotch. Stretching out his arms around the back of the booth, he smirked up at you but said nothing. Letting you take the lead.

You smoothed your hands down the front of his shirt, the material was so soft against the pads of your fingers. You wondered what his skin would feel like pressed against yours. Stopping just above his belt you bit your lip, sucking it between your teeth before grazing your hands back up his chest to wrap around his neck.

“Do I get a name sweetheart?”.

Leaning down to his ear you murmured softly, “ _Honey_ ”.

He laughed and moved one of his hands, cupping one of your ass cheeks, “No, your _real_ name”.

“ **No** ”, you circled your hips on his lap before bending your body backwards, your waist undulating with the rhythm of the song, grazing his crotch with every roll, “No real names, Mr Grayson, you should know the rules”.

“Seems unfair since you know mine”, his eyes darkened as he watched your body pulse on top of him. He ran his hand along your side, his thumb brushing just under the wiring of your bra.

Pulling yourself back up, you ground down into his lap, moaning under your breath feeling his excitement, “It’s hard to live in Blüdhaven and not know who Richard Grayson is”.

You heard him growl under his breath as you rubbed your clothed core against his cock through his trousers. He gripped your hips tightly, almost with an intent to bruise or mark you.

“Well at least you know the name you’ll be singing very shortly”, he growled as his hands moved down to your upper legs, his thumbs brushing against your inner thighs.

His words sent a bolt of desire through you and you felt yourself becoming damp. You knew the thin lacy panties would do nothing to hide your want for him. Especially if you continued to grind on him the way you were.

Lifting your hips up slightly, you heard him groan against your action. Your arms that were wrapped tightly around his neck pulled you into his chest closer, letting your breasts push into him.

Your face was inches away from his. You could smell the liquor on his breath. He’d been drinking scotch. The expensive one Roman only brought out for the important clientele. The ones he was trying to impress. Dick moved his face closer to yours and his lips ghosted over yours. His hands were resting on your hips, fiddling with the lacy hem of your panties.

He heard your breath catch when he placed a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth, “You ok there sweetheart?”. He was smirking again. Smugness radiated off him.

Pulling back swiftly, you removed yourself from his lap completely. A brief moment of shock flashed over his face before being replaced with an arrogant smile.

“Dance for me”, he clicked his fingers.

You felt your temper flare as his cocky attitude.

“Of course Mr Grayson but please remember the club rules. _No touching Roman’s girls_ ”.

Your words had the intended effect. A flicker of anger lit up his dazzling blue eyes.

Your heels clicked loudly against the floor as you stepped back a little further into the centre of the room, the lighting dimmed and you spun around bending over fully, giving him the perfect view of your ass. You knew the lace would frame the curve of your cheeks perfectly. You began to run your hands up your smooth legs, sighing sweetly at your own touches.

As your fingers travelled the expense of your long legs, you heard Dick shuffle slightly on the velvet seating, you knew his eyes would be fixated on you. As you stroked further along your skin, tracing over your stomach, you flung your hair back with a dramatic flare and peaked over your shoulder at him, giving him a sultry smirk of your own.

Seemingly unphased he threw you a wink and licked his bottom lip. You saw the bulge in his pants twitch and you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth, pleased your movements were having the desired effect.

Your thumbs dipped into the waistband of your panties and you pulled them out only to let the fabric ping back against your skin. You heard Dick huff to himself.

“ _Patience Mr Grayson_ ”, you murmured and tugged again at the lacy material.

“It’s not a smart move to keep me waiting. I’ve killed men for lesser things”, he warned. His voice clipped with desire.

You knew his words weren’t a true threat. If he really wanted to hurt you he wouldn’t have waited this long. You smiled to yourself before answering him, “I think you like this kind of sweet torture”.

Purposely, you dragged your panties down your legs with an agonisingly slow pace. Drawn out to make him suffer. As your body bent at the waist, you saw his eyes grow black with lust at your exposed core through the gap of your legs.

The cold air hit your damp pussy and you moaned softly before stepping out of the lacy panties. As you went to kick them away he growled deeply, “ **No** ”.

You turned to look at him and he stared at you intensely, “Bring them to me”, he commanded, “ **Now** ”.

Your hand reached for them before he chuckled, “I want you to bring them to me on your hands and knees, like a good girl”.

Heat flushed to your cheeks and pooled straight down to your core. Moving to your hands and knees, you collected your panties between your teeth and crawled towards him slowly, purposely swaying your ass. Your back arched upwards, making your ass push out more for him.

He hummed appreciatively as you finally reached him. You settled between his spread legs and dropped the panties on top of his clothed erection. You took in the large tent in his trousers and felt your mouth water at what was underneath.

“As you requested Di-”.

He gripped your chin tightly causing the words to die on your lips instantly.

“It’s **Mr Grayson** to you, don’t you be forgetting that”, he patted your cheek carelessly before pushing you back.

“I believe I asked you to dance for me”.

***

Pushing yourself up from the floor and away from his splayed legs you stood up and let your hands run down your body slowly. You swayed your hips to the heavy bass of the song and closed your eyes. 

“Look at me when you’re dancing”, his voice was sharp and commanding.

Your eyes flickered open immediately and you danced your fingers up your chest, toying with the straps of your bra.

He was cemented in his seat, watching the way your body curved as you danced.

“ **Off** ”, he clicked his fingers impatiently, eyeing the bra with disdain, “I want to see _all_ of you”.

Spinning on your heel, you bent your arms around to unclip the bra. The straps fell down your arms slowly before the item of clothing fell to the floor. 

Your hands clasped over your bare breasts and you circled your hips. You were in nothing but a pair of 6 inch heels now.

Coyly you looked at him again over your shoulder before sinking to your knees, legs spread wide. He raised an eyebrow but continued to watch your display. The bulge in his trousers twitched again as you gyrated your ass, your slick pussy on full show for him. There was no point hiding your desire for him.

Turning to face him, you crawled back towards him, painfully slow. He growled at you as you finally settled between his thighs.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you? So beautiful”.

You palmed up his inner thighs slowly, still swaying your hips in time with the thick bass beat surrounding you both. His compliments decorated your skin. Dick let out a soft groan at your touches and tilted his head back.

You climbed back into his lap and settled on him, rubbed your bare pussy against the tent of his trousers. Soft mewls left your lips as you ground down onto his hard cock. You knew you’d leave a stain on his trousers but the feeling was too good, and he didn’t seem to mind. It’s not like he couldn’t afford another pair.

You danced your fingers down the front of his shirt and prized open each button slowly revealing his tanned chest before reaching down between you both to reach his Dolce and Gabbana belt. Mentally you scoffed, of course he’d wear a brand with his initials. 

You stroked him through his trousers slowly earning another grunt of pleasure from him. You unfastened his belt and tugged his trousers. Dick lifted his hips allowing you to free his erection. His cock slapped his abs and you moaned at the sight and sound. He was throbbing.

“Sweetheart”, he bit out.

“ _Let me take care of you_ ”, you whispered into the shell of his ear before sinking down the length of his body until you were eye level with his hard shaft. You wrapped your dainty hand around his leaking cock, stroking the length up and down.

“Fuck”, he rasped and looked down at you. His once blue eyes now black with lust.

Enjoying having the power finally in your hands you palmed over the tip of his cock, before rubbing his pre cum down it. He groaned deeper and continued to swear at your administrations.

You leaned forward and licked a long, slow stripe from the base of his shaft, all the way to the tip. Circling your tongue over the top before closing your lips all the way around his head. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked a little further down his length before returning to the tip, fluttering your tongue against the underside of his cock.

His hips thrust up with no warning, sinking his shaft all the way to the back of your throat. You gagged and clung onto his thighs to steady his motion.

“Let me put that mouth to good use sweetheart”, he half chuckled and half groaned as you hummed around him. The vibrations heightening the sensations.

You felt his hands wrapped into your long locks and grip tightly before he thrusted up harshly. The head of his cock brushing against the back of your throat with each drive. All you could do was moan wantonly around his cock as he fucked you relentlessly. The slick sounds of your wet mouth gagging around his cock were deafening. Every thrust was making your pussy drip more.

“Fuck”, he groaned and pulled your head back by your hair.

With his spare hand he ran his thumb over your bottom lip, your once perfect lipstick was smeared over face and around his cock.

“Sweetheart, your mouth is fucking priceless”, he dipped his thumb into your mouth and you sucked without any order. Dick’s breathing stuttered slightly and he chuckled, “but I better stop before I paint your throat with my cum”.

His words should have humiliated you. More so his actions. But they didn’t. They only made your pussy clench. Desperate to have him deep inside you.

***

He smoothed your hair out of your face and smiled down at you, his eyes glittering with something darker. You swallowed nervously watching him move to the side quickly.

With wide eyes you watched him grab the golden gun from the side table, along with his glass of scotch. Dick grinned and ran the muzzle of the gun along your swollen lips. Your red lipstick smudged from deep throating his cock.

“You couldn’t take your eyes off this when I laid it down earlier”, he pondered with fake wonder.

“I could almost taste your arousal when you saw it”, he taunted and tapped the gun against your lips, forcing them to part.

“I know how much you love sucking my cock but, I wonder how much you’d like sucking this as well?”.

He forced the gun into your mouth and you groaned around it, the cold intrusion was a stark contrast to his hot, heavy shaft. Your hand gripped at his knees and you looked up at him doe eyed as you worked along the barrel of the gun. He smirked, watching your tongue caress along the barrel, tracing the intricate design carved into the sides. His cock twitched watching you work your tongue over his precious gun.

“Such a good little gun slut aren’t you? And all for me”.

You nodded and moaned deeply around the gun, your desire dripping down your thighs further. His eyes devoured you as he took a slow sip of his scotch, his throat bobbed as he swallowed it.

This shouldn’t have turned you on as much as it did. A loaded gun was lodged deep into your mouth and the deadly man holding it could pull that trigger and end it all. But all you could do was swallow it willing and put on a real show for him. The way he was looking at you was almost enough to make you cum.

Dick’s gaze was trained on you as he thrust the gun further into your mouth. You gagged loudly around it and he growled before pulling the gun back and throwing it onto the velvet seat.

Taking in deep gulps of air, you looked up at him, licking over your lips again. Waiting for his next command.

Dick brushed his thumb against your swollen lips before pulling you up to him, giving you a deep, passionate kiss as you settled in his lap. As he pulled back, he gave you a genuine smile, “Since you’ve been so good to me sweetheart, I think I should give you a little reward”.

Lifting you up with ease, he laid you back on the velvet sofa trailing hot, wet kisses along the length of your body. Dick flicked his thumbs over your nipples as his tongue dipped into your navel before travelling lower. You whined and arched your body up to his mouth, desperate to have his lips lower.

He finally settled between your spread legs and hooked them over his shoulders easily. The soft cotton of his shirt rubbed against your calves. The material was cool against your heat prickled skin. God, he had you so hot.

“You look so pretty like this”, he nipped the skin either side of your inner thighs, smirking when you cried his name in pleasure, “you look perfect when you’re a mess for me”.

You wove your hands into his dark hair and tried to tug his face where you wanted him most. You wanted him to stop talking and make you scream. You wanted his lips around your clit sending you into delirious bliss.

“Please Di-”, you went to beg but a short, quick slap against your pussy cut you off. You gasped out loud. 

“I’ve told you once already”, Dick growled, “It’s **Mr Grayson** to you...don’t make me punish you sweetheart, not when you’ve been doing so well”.

“Mr Grayson...please”, you begged as he blew over your clit causing you to whimper, “ _Please sir_ ”.

_Silence_.

Painful, lingering silence.

“ _ **Please!**_ ”.

He clicked his tongue and hummed softly, “Well, since you asked so nicely”.

The pleasure shot through you like a bullet and you moaned out his name as he flicked his tongue repeatedly over your clit. Your fingers wound into his locks and pulled harshly as wave after wave of euphoria ripped through you. He smirked against your sopping pussy and dipped his tongue through your folds, teasing you perfectly into insanity.

“God you taste sweet”, he groaned before wrapping his lips directly over your throbbing clit. Your eyes scrunched shut when you felt him slip two fingers into your core, curling them carefully to hit that special spot.

You cried out as he began humming onto your sensitive bud, his tongue was relentless against your core. You were a writhing mess. Your throat was hoarse not only from taking his cock so deep earlier but from calling out his name.

Dick continued to pump his fingers in and out of your pussy, pushing against your g spot on every stroke. Your walls clenched around his fingers and he knew you were close. Your toes curled as you edged closer.

“Cum for me sweetheart, be a good girl and cum”, he rasped against your pussy before delving back into your core, intent on taking every bit of your release you were going to give to him.

Your vision went white as your orgasm hit you hard. Dick lapped against you, swallowing your juices. You cried out, fingers digging into his scalp and tugging on his curls as you rode out your high against his face.

You were a mess. Mascara stained your cheeks and your eyeliner was smudged. Not that you gave a damn. Your chest heaved as you fought to catch more oxygen. Your orgasm rendered your limbs useless. Fuck. When you opened your eyes again, you came face to face with Dick. A proud, triumphant smirk covered his face.

Before he could speak, you pulled him down to your face and kissed him. Your tongue met with his in a heated passion as your bare chest pressed into his. Skin meeting skin. You could taste yourself on him but it only fuelled your desire. Dick gripped your hips and lined himself up against you. You whined into his mouth and rutted your hips against his, locking your legs around his waist.

“ _Fuck me_ ”, you murmured into the kiss, “ _Please sir, I need your cock so badly_ ”.

You knew you sounded desperate. But you couldn’t give a damn. You needed him to fuck you into the plush velvet cushion now.

Dick didn’t answer. He simply tightened his grip on your hips and thrust into you in one, hard stroke. Bottoming out immediately. Both of your moans mingled into one.

***

“Fuck”, he panted, “your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock”.

His words send bolts of pleasure through you and you whined under him, tightening your legs around him, pulling his cock deeper into your hot core.

Dick’s fingers dug harder into the skin of your hips as he began to thrust into you, the drag of his cock against your walls sending you ever closer to your second orgasm.

He angled his hips and hit you even deeper, the tip of his cock bumping against your sweet spot with every punishing thrust. Every calculated movement caused the guns on his sides to bump you, sending shivers over your skin.

Crying out repeatedly, you tangled your hands into the back of his hair and pulled hard. You felt his lips dragging down your neck, murmuring things you couldn’t make out. You were too focused on his thick shaft rocking into your soaking pussy.

Your walls clenched around him tighter when he bit down on your neck and sucked, creating mark after mark. His pace became sloppy and his thrusts more drawn out as your cunt clamped around him with your impending orgasm. Your pebbled nipples dragging against the exposed skin of his chest through his open shirt.

“Sir- please- I - oh god”, your words were a jumbled mess and your eyes rolled back.

“Say my name sweetheart, let everyone know who’s fucking you this good”, Dick’s husky voice filled your ear as he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder to fuck into you harder. The angle created a delicious friction in your core, scorching your insides.

“ _Dick! Oh! Fuck_ ”, you yanked on his hair creating a burning sensation throughout his scalp but he only moaned, the pleasure vibrating through him.

The lounge was filled with the sounds of both of your heavy breaths and vulgar sounds. The slapping of his cock into you and the wet slick from your dripping slit, coating his cock.

“ **Dick! Please! Dick!** ”, your voice was broken. A sobbing, fucked out mess as you called out his name which you chanted like a mantra.

Dangling you on the edge of heaven, he snapped his hips into yours, the sound of your soaking pussy echoing around the room.

“Cum for me sweetheart, cum all over my cock”, he leaned up slightly, looking down between your bodies watching your pussy swallow his cock with every deep thrust. He groaned loudly at the sight before snaking his hand between your sweat slick bodies, thumb rubbing fast over your swollen clit. 

“Cum for me and I’ll fill that pretty pussy of yours”.

With one more hard drive of his cock, you screamed out his name as your orgasm washed over you. Your silken walls clenched tightly around his shaft and you felt it throb inside you as Dick shot rope after rope of thick, white cum inside your core.

The sounds that left his mouth as he came were nothing short of sinful. Coming down from your high, you traced your nails down his spine, enjoying the feeling of him shivering under your gentle touch. 

*** 

You felt him pressing soft kisses down the curve of your neck and along your shoulder, sighing against your marked skin. Both of you wrapped up in each other, absorbing the post glow.

“Why do you still work here Y/N?”, he murmured, his hand stroking over a bruise forming on your hip bone from his punishing grip.

Stroking a hand through his dark hair, you closed your eyes embracing his softer side. The side you loved.

“You _know_ why”.

Dick pushed up on his elbows, caging you below him and looked down at you. His cerulean eyes were warmer as he soaked in your image, “I know but you don’t have to. I can take care of you”.

“Dick, don’t start this again”.

“I’m not _starting anything_ ”, he scoffed, “I’m telling you I can take care of you. I **want** to take care of you”.

Silence surrounded you both for a few minutes. You felt him stroking your cheek gently, your legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. The fabric of his shirt tickled your sensitive skin as he moved and then you felt the hard metal of his gun poked into your side. He’d not removed his gun holster throughout. The gun was a stark reminder of how powerful he was. How dangerous he was. _Deadly_.

“You’re **mine** ”, he stated, “I don’t want other men touching what’s mine”.

“I don’t let **anyone** touch me”, you clarified, “you’re the only one”.

Dick rested his forehead against yours and kissed your lips gently, “I-I just wish you’d let me take care of you. Let me show you off, instead of having to hide in the shadows”.

“You **know** why”, you murmured against his lips before kissing them delicately.

“Yes...yes I do and I’ve told you _repeatedly_...I can help you”, Dick closed his eyes and you missed the deep blue orbs immediately.

“ _Dick_ ”, your voice was soft, “What he has on me...I-I’d be in prison _for life_ ”.

His eyes were still shut as he replied, “You know I’d never let that happen to you... _you mean too much to me_ ”.

“Roman...he’s...he’s threatened my sister too”, you whispered desperately, “You know how powerful he is...he has the entire justice system in his back pocket”.

“ _Sweetheart…_ ”.

“Dick, he’s **threatened** my _little_ sister...I can’t - **I won’t** let him do to her, what he’s done to me”.

Dick’s eyes fluttered open and he kissed you softly before pulling away. His gaze flickered to his gun on the side table before settling back on you, “You’re underestimating the unlimited resource I have...that _my family has_ ”.

“ _Let me help you_ ”, he murmured, “ _Please_ ”.

You’d never heard him beg before. **Ever**. Dick was a proud man. But here he was, wrapped up with you, pleading with you to let him help. If you had ever questioned his love for you, the true answer was right in front of you now. Flashing like a bright beacon.

You were scared understandably. Roman had been dangling the unsolved murder of your sister’s husband over your head for years. Roman knew the story. The _real_ story. He’d used it against you and cornered you into his club. Roman said a girl like you was just what his club needed.

Swallowing nervously, you ran the pads of your fingers along his lips before whispering, “ _Ok_ ”.

***

Smoke lingered heavily around the dark oak office room. Amber light emitted from the lone lamp on the desk as the large body shifted in the black leather chair.

Roman growled irritated, as he watched over the CCTV footage of his club from earlier that evening. His gloved fist curled angrily as he watched Dick strutting through _his_ club. 

It was bad enough that the attempt on Dick’s life failed but having to entertain him for free at his club. Give him his _‘deepest respects’_. Well that was a tough pill to swallow. He flicked his cigarette into the crystal ash trash besides him before taking another long drag, puffing clouds of smoke into the air around him.

“ _Cocky little cunt_ ”, he grunted and skipped over to the next screen showing the VIP lounge.

He watched you greet him, and then begin to dance. All was normal. Maybe he was wrong. There was a first time for everything. Maybe you weren’t seeing anyone. Maybe they were just locker room rumours.

Roman skipped through the footage of the dance before watching you sink to the floor on your knees for Dick. The rest of the tape was a blur of anger and betrayal. Roman saw red. _How dare you_.

“ **I fucking knew it!!** ”, Roman seethed and threw his whiskey chaser against the wall. Shattered glass covering the floor, “ **That lying fucking skank!** ”.

The way Dick was stroking you after he’d just railed you into the velvet seating was nothing short of pure adoration. He was holding you like you were the most precious thing on the planet. _Well, Roman would see about that. Nothing got in his way._

***


End file.
